A DWDMDTAS story
by ilvbrownies
Summary: This is the first chapter in what I hope will actually become a decent length story, I haven't worked on it for quite a while and any feedback or ideas will be welcome, within reason. Rated T just in case anything comes up in later chapters.


Benjamin Berlin

Freshman Comp.

10/07/2014

Bone-draft for Workshop #3

Disclaimer: The following story contains characters from several television shows dating from the 90's. I do not own these characters, the characters and locations are the exclusive property of Disney© and I admit to using them without prior written consent. I am not receiving any compensation whatsoever for the following story, monetary or otherwise, aside from personal satisfaction/gratification.

Note: The character of Dakota is my own creation and therefore belongs to me.

**Chapter 1**

One fine morning in St. Canard, Drake Mallard woke up early and after a quick shower headed downstairs to start his usual morning ritual of turning on the coffee maker before yelling up the stairs to arouse his adopted daughter who he swore if it weren't for the chainsaw like snores, he might think she was comatose. This particular morning however, as he walked into the kitchen, he was stunned to see his daughter, a beautiful 14-year old, already dressed and eating breakfast. Gosalyn saw him standing in the doorway and said, "Good morning" in a pleasant tone. Shaking his head quickly to collect his wits said in an overly pleasant tone "And good morning to you as well, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company at," glancing quickly at the stovetop clock "seven o'clock in the morning?" Gosalyn held up one finger as she swallowed a mouthful of her Slap-shot Smackeroos, and took a swig of her orange juice before replying, "Don't you remember, dad? Today is the day that the St. Canard Cavaliers are facing off against the Anaheim Mighty Ducks." Drake paused while he searched his memory bank for any recent conversation he had with Gosalyn concerning said hockey game. Coming up with a blank he replied in a sarcastic teasing tone, "No I don't remember, do your old man a favor and remind him." Gosalyn rolled her eyes and replied in an equally sarcastic tone "All right, old man," putting emphasis on the word old. Gosalyn took a breath before saying as calmly as she could "Tonight the St. Canard Cavaliers are holding their opening game against the Mighty Ducks from Anaheim, California, all right?" Drake nodded, so she continued "I won two tickets through a box-top drawing, plus a special behind the scenes where I get a chance to meet the players from both teams." Drake took a breath before replying, "That's great honey, but that still doesn't explain why you are already up and dressed, heck, most mornings you're lucky to get breakfast at all by the time you get dressed and gather all your stuff." Gosalyn blushed slightly and did an exaggerated shoulder shrug as if to say, "What can I say?" Drake continued by saying, "So… what's the scoop?" Gosalyn said "I got ready quickly so I could get to school early and try to get as much done as possible so certain 'old codgers' don't tell me I can't go to tonight's game." Deciding to ignore the old codger remark replied in a suspicious tone offset by a mischievous glint in his eye, "All right, who are you and what have you done with my daughter Gosalyn?" Gosalyn stuck her tongue out at Drake and fake-laughed "har-de-har-har, you're so funny." Drake couldn't help but chuckle at this before saying, "all right, but can I ask how you plan on getting to school since the bus doesn't get here for another," stealing a glance at the stovetop clock which read 7:15 "thirty minutes?" Gosalyn stole a glance at the clock before replying, "Oh, Dakota's going to pick me up." Drake raised his eyebrow at the name and said, "Who, may I ask, is Dakota? You know I don't like you riding with boys…" but before he could launch into lecture mode he was interrupted by a snort of laughter from Gosalyn "No, no, Dakota from the girls soccer team, remember? Dark hair, always looking as if she should be a fashion model rather than a goalie." Embarrassed, Drake coughed in his hand, before heading over to pour himself a cup of long over-due coffee. Gosalyn meanwhile, finished her breakfast and took her dishes over to the sink. She was just about to rinse them off, when a car horn sounded from outside, racing to the window in the living room, Gosalyn saw that her friend Dakota had arrived a little bit earlier than they had discussed the previous day. Hastily grabbing her bags, she raced into the kitchen planted a peck on Drakes cheek and raced for the door saying as she went "Bye Dad, have a good day, I'll see you later tonight." Drake called back "All right honey, have fun at the game tonight." "I will, love you" came the hasty reply followed by the sound of the front door clicking shut. Drake chuckled at his adopted daughter's excitement and thought to himself "They grow up so fast." With that he finished his coffee and went to start his day.

A/N: Knowing Gosalyn, something is bound to happen during or immediately after the hockey game, especially considering who the opposing team is. Next chapter will focus on the Mighty Ducks and may or may not give clues as to what's going to happen. Update will hopefully be within the next year or so, but depending on my inner editor, there is no guarantee (chuckling).


End file.
